Marrow
Height: 90 Meters Weight: 30,000 Metric Tons Gender: Female Combat Style: Melee Primary Attack: Teeth, Claws Secondary Attack: Tail Primary Weapon: Poison bone spike, Ground spike Secondary Weapon: Web trap, Web mine Overview Marrow Her Friends Damage Types Ranged Melee With Her Kokoro bone puppet she excels at melee. She can headbutt, claw, chest spike, or tail bash her opponent. Her heaviest attack is her spider bite where she can charge and inject vast amounts of venom. Her edged attacks carry a small amount of venom injecting toxic damage on top of melee damage. Grappling There are two grapples. One is the standard but weaker Kokoro throw where the bone puppet attempts to grapple and slam the prey. Stronger is the web spin where the Bone puppet grabs the prey and Marrow ejects her many limbs through the chest bones and wraps them in webbing leaving them immobilized for longer than a web trap. Block Web cocoon.-Marrow wraps the Kokoro in hardened webbing cutting down incoming damage. Special The Kokoro puppet’s many spikes are coated in poison, leaving any melee impacts inflicting the damager with a tiny bit of toxic damage. Weaknesses The Kokoro is only a skeleton woven together with webbing leaving it susceptible to fire damage. If Marrow should take a hit during her spider bite or web spin, she gets hit directly taking grater damage. Being a lightweight kaiju makes her fast but makes her susceptible to the heavier stronger monsters in charge attacks. Origin In the desolate pits of Kyrek, titanic creatures have fought each other for centuries over the most important resource-food. The prey animals were long ago wiped out leaving only those that would be both hunter and prey. The winners get to score a meal and stay satiated until the next challenge. The defeated get to add their bones to the piles that are as numerous as the grains of sand in Kyrek. From within these piles a predatory intelligence has watched these titans struggle. Marrow has grown larger and lived longer than any of her kind, scavenging the corpses of the defeated and ensnaring those winners too injured to pose any large threat to the Bone Keeper. She learned to weave the bones into skeletal constructs mimicking the creatures in life allowing her to scare off or occasionally the kill larger threats. While others had to struggle Marrow has found nourishment plentiful in this wasteland. That is until the Kokoro came. The Kokoro, a giant among giants nearly three times the size of the larges denizen of Kyrek, was a walking blight of gluttony. It fed off the healthy and the defeated alike leaving nothing but mere scraps upon the bones for Marrow to nibble upon. There were less and less titans battling as the Kokoro fed like a pestilence. For the first time in a long time, Marrow was starving. Webs did not work on the Kokoro, it just moved through uninhibited. Bone traps did not work, its plating was too thick and it eventually would break free. The bone constructs were too small for the giant beast, drawing its ravenous attention and providing a disappointing meal. Marrow stewed in hunger for a solution. Applying the intelligence that kept her fed up to this point, she wove her greatest construct ever. It was an amalgam of the creatures of Kyrek standing taller than the Kokoro. She moved her many limbs to make it dance before the beast drawing its attention. The Kokoro fell for the trap and attacked the construct. Marrow made it dance giving the illusion of a living opponent struggling to fight back. The Kokoro went for what it perceived as a vital spot and chomped down on the construct. Marrow pulled lines of her webbing taunt and bones impaled the inside of the Kokoro's mouth. The creature trashed wildly but it had been dealt a mortal blow. All Marrow had to do was wait patiently. There was something wrong with the flesh of the Kokoro. Even though the meat was plentiful, Marrow could not satiate her hunger. She grew rapidly as she picked the skeleton clean. The hunger gnawed at her stomach like the jagged edges of a shattered bone. Almost equal now in size to the remaining denizens of Kyrek, she joined the fray. Nimbler and smarter than her adversaries, Marrow soon became the same blight that the Kokoro had once been. Eventually there was nothing left in Kyrek but skeletons as endless as the desert sands. Marrow needed new prey. The Kokoro had come from outside Kyrek, maybe there there were others out there as big and fleshy as it. Still not as big as the Kokoro, Marrow took its skeleton and wove a new construct adding in the best of the former inhabitants of Kyrek. Within this mobile bone lair she set forth beyond the borders of the now lifeless pits of Kyrek looking for prey to feed her endless hunger. Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:White Kaiju Category:Blue Kaiju Category:Monster Category:Evil Kaiju Category:Mutant